Mixing Business with Pleasure
by Togetherwedream
Summary: A Sequel to Supermarket Sweep. Written for Nicky's Birthday with the help of Maris x


**Mixing Business with Pleasure**

 _ **Sequel to Supermarket Sweep**_

 _Come to the club_

It pops up on the screen as you grab your dinner out of the microwave. It instantly brings a stupid grin to your face. You probably look like a teenage girl with a crush.

 _Can't eating_

You quickly fly back whilst hitting the sofa.

 _You take all night to eat Steven?_

Cheeky bugger.

:P

Grabbing your fork you dig into the pasta you have reheated. You are thankful you only did a day shift today and are home at a reasonable time.

 _Well this is moving quickly Steven, what exactly are you planning to do with that tongue?_

You practically choke mid bite, as you read, images popping up in your mind of the night you spent together. Fuck this man and what he can do with nothing more than a sentence.

It takes you a minute to gather yourself.

 _Well…._

Ha! That will show him.

Whilst you wait for a reply you continue eating, smiling to yourself. This is a routine the two of you have got into since the night you spend together, flirting via text which one night led you one extremely steamy voice call. You are still not sure what "this" is but you are willing to see where it goes. Especially after the night you had, which to your surprise was a night as Brendan ended up staying until well into the day after. To be fair he probably needed the recouping time as not a lot of sleeping was involved.

You know he's working, so you don't expect a text straight back, but hell a man can tease can't he?

" _Gone quiet over there? Or is the thought of my tongue slowly licking down your body making you speechless?"_

Nope, you can't help laughing as you hit send, you really really hope he is behind the bar when he reads that one.

Flicking between the channels you idly imagine what it's like, Brendan Brady's world, you are in no doubt he is the king of his lair, a man you don't cross without consequences. He should scare you, but for some reason he doesn't, you get the feeling the way he is with you is something entirely different, a man not many get to see.

It's promising.

" _Steven…."_

You can almost hear the growl in his voice as you read.

He knows better by now than to discipline you, a lot better.

 _You like my tongue doing that huh?_

He really shouldn't goad you.

 _I think I'd like your tongue doing everything Steven_

Comes firing back, it's just a text message but it has your dick twitching. God you want him. You just can't help yourself.

 _I'm pretty sure my mouth would get involved too._

You tease.

Letting out a Sharpe breath you quickly stand up taking your plate to the sink, you need to be moving, distracting yourself from the thought of a certain hot Irishman, a much much more than hot Irishman.

There is nothing you'd like more than to be doing exactly the kind of things that are flashing before your eyes, things that featured in that very hot night, your phone buzzing, begging you to come back to where it is on the sofa just increases the zing that's lighting up your body.

Opening the message you nearly fall to your knees in pure want.

 _Thank you for that image Steven, I can see you now on your knees whilst I'm serving behind this bar, that mouth of yours deliciously tempting…fuck you make me hard_

Oh hell! Oh bloody hell!

Grabbing the sofa to steady yourself as more messages pop up in quick succession.

 _Taking me in your mouth…._

 _Deep_

 _Lips wrapped tightly around me_

You are instantly rock hard.

 _Locking eyes with me_

 _Whilst I groan in appreciation_

 _God that tongue of yours…_

There's a heat building throughout your body, its making all your senses tingle, a want, a completely maddening want for him.

As though he can see you and what he is doing to you the phone rings.

Hands shaking you accept the call.

"Are you hard for me Steven? Do you want me, tell me you want me?"

It comes our low and full of desire. You can hear the pulsating noise of his club in the background, it adds fire of your senses.

"Fuck yes Brendan, I fucking need you.,. god"

It comes out strangled as you are practically begging down the line, you don't care how you sound, this man he does something to you, something that can't be explained.

And you are pretty sure he feels it too, especially with the way he is growling your name from his lips.

"Steven, get your lips and that tongue of yours over to the club right now, I'll pay for the cab"

He's all business, there's no room for argument, you wouldn't say no even if you could. Right now you need him and the thought of him wanting you just as much is ramping up the intensity. You feel almost crazy as you end the call without even a yes, grabbing your keys and wallet on the way to the door, all of you hot and flustered.

Walking out of the flat you briefly look yourself over. You are not exactly dressed for getting into a club, granted you have on some alright skinny jeans but your favourite slightly faded grey t-shirt and beaten old trainers, hardly scream we want you in our nightclub. They'll never let you in.

 _Simon on the door has your name, ask for me, don't wait_

Again you smile, how does he know what you are thinking? If you took a minute to think about what ever this is between the two of you, it would scare you how you both seem to fit, how the feelings that are stirring feel right, like somehow this was always meant to be.

Stupid you know, you hardly know him. But there's something about Brendan Brady that makes you feel alive.

Luckily its 9.30 on a Saturday night, so there are plenty of cabs out. As you grab one and slide into the back seat you bring up the message with the address on that Brendan has just sent through.

And Fuck!

He said he owned a club in Manchester, he didn't say he owned a club in Manchester on only the best flaming street in the city! You know that club, everyone knows that club, it's the club! People queue for hours to get in! Footballers and soap stars get paped falling out of that club! No way in a million years could you get in, looking at yourself with an even more critical eye you suddenly grow nervous.

Jesus, everyone in that club is going to have labels dripping off them. You wish you'd known this before you jumped head first in and letting your dick rule your head.

Groaning you give the driver the address, there's no backing out now.

The traffic gods seem to be on your side tonight as in no time you are being dropped off. Having paid the driver you round the corner to the entrance, and just as you suspected the line stretches for what seems like forever, full of the young and the beautiful. Men in tight shirts and jeans, girl after girl tapping their red soled shoes on the pavement.

You stick your hands in your pockets to stop them from shaking as you walk to the front of the line, you feel everyone's eyes looking at you, it's like you are back at school. Jesus every single person in the line is gorgeous, it makes you wonder what Brendan see's in you with all these possibilities at his disposal every night.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Taking a breath you reach the door, thankfully the want side of you is beating the terrified to death side. That is until you find yourself at the door starring at a human wall of muscle dressed in black.

"Can I help you mate? there's a line as you can see"

There is not hint of politeness in his tone. You suddenly want to crawl away and hide.

Taking a deep breath you gather some confidence.

"I'm looking for Simon" You say with as much conviction as you can.

"And who's lookin?"

Mr Fun stares at you.

"I was told to ask for Simon"

Just as the big man huffs and looks like he is about to see you off his premises a head pops out thought the blackness behind him that you guess is the entrance.

"And you are?"

A blond man who looks like he just walked out of a hair commercial asks. He may not be built like the other man but he is still as intimating.

"Ste, Brendan said to ask for you"

Surprising even yourself your voice sounds slightly pissed, as though these to clowns are wasting your time. Where did that come from?

"Huh"

Is all he says whilst raking his eyes over you in a very curious fashion.

"I take it Ste is short for Steven?" Brendan has a tendency to do that…"

You are about to give him a piece of your mind.

"Well aren't you interesting"

"Oi I am standing here you know!" yeah that time you weren't surprised.

"Are you gonna take me to Brendan or what?"

The blond smirks at your feistiness. Something about him pisses you off.

"Very interesting indeed"

He laughs at the same time putting his hand on your shoulder. Under normal circumstances you have pushed that right off.

"I'm Walker, pleased to meet your Ste, let's go find Brendan shall we?"

He says squeezing you.

"Simon Walker?" you ask.

"The one and only!"

He pats your shoulder as he pulls you into the club.

Ordinarily you'd be pissed off at the way he is holding you, but thank god he is because as you walked into the main body of the club you are dumbstruck.

Holy fuck this place is huge!

You catch your breath, Brendan didn't mention this! Looking around in shock you can see two floors, a bar that stretches the whole length of the back wall, with some sort of lighting display highlighting the vastness. The place is all dark and colours, music and beautiful people, lots and lots of beautiful people. There has to be hundreds if not thousands.

Nope absolutely no chance a scally like you would ever get in a place like this. Fuck doesn't even begin to cover it.

Simon is leading you over to the bar via the side of the main floor, there's security all around which makes it look like they are making a path solely for him.

As you come up to the side of the bar, you can see the scale of the thing, it's massive! It must have at least fifteen people running it, your place at work only has three. Leaning forward Simon calls one of the girls towards him.

"Where's Brendan at?" He shouts over the music.

"Hold on, he's over the other end."

The girl says quickly disappearing into the abyss.

"Don't worry Ste I don't bite"

Huh?

"Your face, god look at you! You look like a puppy who just walked into a lion's den"

He laughs at his own comment. Whilst squeezing you into him.

Oh yeah he still has his arm around you.

You are just about to reach out and move it as Brendan comes into view, Jesus he looks good.

A skin tight black suit and white shirt, a slight glisten on his skin with the heat from the club. All your nerves fly straight out of the window and your dick stirs in appreciation.

Brendan looks like he is about to greet you when he takes one look at you and then zooms in on Simon's arm draped across your shoulder.

The look on his face suddenly changes to one of thunder. He wastes no time invading Simon's space…

"Arm"

You don't think one word has even sounded so menacing.

Simon eye balls Brendan before collapsing into giggles.

"Your face Brady"

He seems to have a death wish as he makes no attempt to move it.

"I was just being polite to your guest here, getting to know him"

Brendan takes a step closer to the man, his face as scary as hell.

"You'll be getting to know my fist in…oh, about ten seconds if you don't remove it"

Something changes in Simon's stance, you guess he knows Brendan is not joking.

Removing his arm he places it above his head in a surrender.

"Okay okay I get the message, no touching the boy"

"Oi do you mind! I'm not a boy!"

You say quickly flicking your head in his direction, it breaks the mean look from Brendan's face as he smirks at Simon.

"Feisty is Steven, Walker"

You see the wink he afford him.

"He'd have to be to deal with you."

You're sure the bloke has a death wish as he once again wraps his arm around your shoulder, squeezing you.

"Nice to meet you Ste, good luck with this one, you'll need it"

He blows Brendan a kiss as he leaves, Brendan? well Brendan just keeps his threatening glare on him until he moves out of sight.

Turning to you his whole demeanour changes, it's like the sight of you makes him all soft or something.

"Hey"

He almost whispers as he steps ever so close to you.

"Hi"

You smile back. He makes your insides feel like hundreds of butterflies have been let loose.

Before you even have time to register the move he's taken your arm pulling you into him, as your bodies meet he brushes his lips over yours silently asking for permission, you waste no time in showing him what you want crashing your lips into his, in a heartbeat tongues are battling, hands touching, breaths taken, like you are starved of each other.

Oh dear god, can this man kiss. Sucking his bottom lip he growls deep and low, his hand suddenly on your hip pulling you into him.

This the heat, the noise, him, its making you dizzy.

Sensing this is getting far too indecent to carry out in his place of work Brendan reluctantly pulls his lips apart, resting his forehead to yours.

"Fuck Steven, the things you do to me"

His pupils are blown wide.

"Come on"

He takes your hand, linking his fingers with yours as he pulls you away from the bar.

"I can't have you here"

You make out as you follow his lead. You wonder what he means, and then the fog clears and you remember you are in the middle of his club.

Holy fuck! Brendan Brady just kissed you in the middle of his club, near the bar, in front of his staff! Not so much kissing as making out.

For some insane reason you get the feeling this has never happened, like this is new, you do something to him and he doesn't care who sees.

You make a mental note to find out.

Pushing through the bodies Brendan keeps a firm grip of your hand, as you reach a staircase at the back wall, he turns to you and smiles, raising a finger he gently brushes it across your cheekbone and lays a light kiss to your lips.

"So so beautiful" He breathes into you.

It makes you feel on top of the world.

"Come on, my office now"

All hint of softness is replaced with lust, he quickly climbs the stairs, you hot on his heels, itching with anticipation.

Unlocking the door you are suddenly spun around being pushed through it, all niceties gone as Brendan's mouth locks with yours. He pulls at your thighs lifting you up so that you are wrapped around his waist, all the while not breaking the kiss.

You hear the door being slammed shut and the next thing you know is Brendan is almost throwing you on his desk.

"Fuck Steven I need you right now"

It comes out breathy almost animalistic.

Shoving the lamp and the few papers surrounding you onto the floor without a care he starts at your belt buckle.

"This is going to be quick, okay"

It's like he is asking for permission, like you'd say no! Its music to your ears, and it fucking turns you on so much it hurts.

"Brendan I want you in me right now, can't wait" You gasp.

You know you are pleading and you don't give a shit, not when you have this drop dead gorgeous sexy man at your mercy.

"Jesus Steven, fuck what you do"

As he works down your jeans you manage to release his dick from his tight suit trousers, plunging his tongue back into your mouth you roughly start stroking him, the move has him driving in deeper, devouring you.

There's a rattle somewhere to your right followed by lube and condom being dropped by your side.

Pulling apart Brendan lubes two of his fingers, pulling you forward he uses his free hand to lift your thigh so that he has you in the perfect position, your whole body in tingling in anticipation, you won't be able to wait long.

Taking a finger he pushes against your hole, waiting the minimal amount of time until he pushes through the tight residence, the move has you grabbing his neck and sucking his tongue into your mouth. After what seems like an age but is more like seconds he adds a further finger, all the while his tongue mirroring the action.

As he scissors you open he ever so lightly grazes that bundle of nerves inside you that has you gasping for air.

"God Brendan, please"

"Please what Steven?" He tortures you whilst repeating the movement.

"BRENDAN" You practically scream

"Stop! I need you….please…inside me now" You can hardly speak, he has your body alight, every nerve ending on fire.

He growls at your begging, as he removes his fingers you feel the loss, at the sight of him with the condom and lube you almost growl yourself.

Brendan wasn't lying this was going to be a hard fuck, so full of need. Lining up to your hole he slowly pushes in the tip of his rock hard dick, just past the still slight band of tight muscle, even as frantic as you both are, he is being gentle.

It's too much for you to take. Pulling your hips higher off the edge of his desk you wrap your legs around his body pulling him into you in one swift move.

"JESUS CHRIST STEVEN"

He almost screams as he falls against your chest. For a minute you think you may have broken him, until he suddenly pulls you further into him, chest to chest lips to lips, all of it, its overloading your senses.

Using your arms you hold onto his neck whilst meeting him thrust for thrust, his dick pounding into you as you slip against the glass top of the desk.

Its punishing, and its perfection.

Brendan rakes across your prostate on every in thrust causing you to clamp down on his neck muffling your screams.

"Fuck Steven, so good, so fucking tight"

You can only make out half of his ramblings as you chase towards the edge.

Both of you are clinging on for dear life, it's hot, its noisy, the thud thud thud of the club, all of it so so good.

"I'm gonna come Brendan"

You warn as your breathing gets heavier along with Brendan's thrusts. You can't stop everything is heightened, you need your release.

"Come for me Steven"

He whispers against your ear low and deep, and it's enough, oh dear god it's enough as the heat grows throughout you as you shoot your come between you screaming Brendan's name.

Your muscles spasm instinctively around Brendan, pulling him further into your heat.

"Oh fuck"

A series of curse words spill from his lips as he falls over the edge with you, collapsing against you onto his desk.

With your ears ringing all you can hear is the heavy breathing of both of you filling the room.

"God Steven, good fucking god"

Brendan hisses as he gently pulls out, his breathing erratic.

He lays a gentle kiss to the edge of your neck before grabbing some tissues from behind his desk to clean both of you up, you hardly move, at this minute in time you really don't think you can.

"Look at you. I love that look on you, the thoroughly fucked look"

He chuckles as he reaches down and pulls your trousers up for you.

"Come on lazy" He teases pulling you upwards.

"It's your fault, you've worn me out, I don't think I can move me"

You let out a sigh for dramatic effect.

Brendan steps up to you.

"Well that's a shame Steven"

Huh?

"A real shame" he presses the words onto your skin with light kisses across your jaw.

"Are you really sure about that, really really sure?"

Oh god you think as his tongue swipes along your bottom lip. You don't think right now with this man here you have the brain power to be sure about anything ever again.

"Because I had plans for you tonight, you and your tongue, lots and lots of plans" He whispers against your ear.

"But if you can't…."

Suddenly all the power is back in your limbs as you push him back and get straightened out in a flash.

He raises his eyebrows laughing at you.

"Thought so. So eager for me"

"I'll show you eager" You challenge.

Brendan raises his eyebrows at you in a look that screams this is not over.

"Come on boy wonder"

He jokes whilst pulling you with him.

"I want to take you home."

The thought of that and him causes your body to start to tingle all over again.


End file.
